Soul War
by cerebral-ultimate
Summary: Soul Edge has split into two weapons, each as powerful as the original. The two must not be combined. R for violence R


Oh yes, total destruction. I am going to have fun with this one  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own the charachters, nor do I own soul calibur   
  
Taki was fast, Cervantes was faster. She fought as hard as she could. She could not seem to land a hit on him. Her weapons moved almost too quickly for her to know exactly what she was aiming at. Cervantes blocked, seemingly without trying to. She could not handle this for long.   
  
She had gone in search of the soul edge in the hope of destroying it. Now she understood that if it was even possible to destroy the demonic weapon, it's weilder was far more powerful than she could imagine.   
  
She took a flying leap backward. Cervantes pointed his smaller sword, Nirvana, in her direction. He was saying something, some stupid taunt, most likely. Taki was catching her breath, preparing to charge again. She ran straight at him.   
  
She didnt realize that the hilt of Nirvana housed a pistol. She didnt realize it until she felt the bullet tear through her abdomen. She tried to stop herself, but her momentum carried her foreward...  
  
Directly into Nirvana's waiting blade. It pierced her stomach. He shoved her backward. She saw Soul Edge coming at her, to join Nirvana in her body. She felt no real pain as the second blade pierced her. Blood poured out of her. She coughed, and blood splattered onto Cervantes' face. She was still fighting to break free. Still trying to continue the pointless battle. He grinned.  
  
"Stop STRUGGLING!" He yelled. He then ripped outward in opposite directions with both blades. Taki's body was torn to pieces by the force. Her blood sprayed in all directions, exploding outward. What was left of her mangled body twitched once, then was still.   
  
Cervantes wiped Soul Edge on his cloak. He had long since stopped doing so with Nirvana, he hadn't enough respect for it. He sheathed both blades. "Such pathetic ceatures," He said to himself "why do they even bother to fight? Why not just lay down and die? It would be so much easier on them."  
  
Mitsurugi had been watching the battle. At first, he had considered joining in. Soon he realized that there was no way that even the two of them together could hope even to damage the strange pirate. There was nothing he could do. He actually closed his eyes as the pirate tore her body to shreds.   
  
Perhaps he had felt something for her? He didnt really know. The only emotions he truly knew were the thrill of the fight, the glory of victory, and the crushing depression that came with defeat. He turned and left.  
  
Cervantes knew that someone was there. It didnt matter to him. All that mattered was the weapon of the girl whose soul he had just taken. He bent to her corpse. He picked up one of her small swords out of the pool of blood. It felt warm in his hand. A human warmth that he had long scince forgotten. He dwelled on this for only a moment before pushing it from his mind. He knew that there were shards within this blade. The last ones. With this, Soul Edge would be complete. He unsheathed Soul Edge He touched Taki's blade to his own. He watched with glee as Soul Edge consumed the blade.   
  
Soul Edge changed. It glowed with an insane light. The light spread to Nirvana. Power surged through them. He held Soul Edge high in the air. He laughed.  
  
  
  
Nightmare had defeated Inferno. As Inferno died, he felt new power flow through Soul Edge. He realized that Soul Edge was now truly complete.   
  
Just then, Siegfried had broken free of Soul Edge. He took it to the edge of a great chasm. Siegfried made to drop the sword over the ledge. His fingers loosened on the hilt. Just as he dropped it, a vision appeared in his mind.  
  
It was a pirate. He was holding a sword up into the air. The sword was Soul Edge. It was also complete.   
  
Siegfried lost all concious thought. Instinct took over. He leaped after the Soul Edge. He fell down into that chasm He saw Soul Edge. If only he could reach it.... before his eyes, the blade slowed it's fall. Siegfried did not know whether it was himself or Nightmare that reached for the hilt of the blade. He did not know whether he or Nightmare closed his hand over the hilt, but it was Nightmare that landed from the fall. Soul Edge slowed the fall, and Nightmare took the full brunt of it in his legs. He was unphased. Nightmare looked up to the top of the Chasm.   
  
When he spoke to himself, it was with an aweful mixture of Siegfried and the dark, pure malice of Soul Edge.  
  
"I have a bit of a climb ahead, don't I?" 


End file.
